


Soulmates

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Animal Traits, Banter, Bonding, Canon Relationships, Comfort, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Large Labia, Love, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Playful Sex, Romance, Size Difference, Teasing, Transformation, Tribadism, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: As the dust have settled, the two childhood friends can finally relax and be with each other. As promised long ago~They have vowed to make this night special.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 19





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> (Contains illustrations)  
> (I only gave this one full proofreading instead of my usual two after it was finished. So: It will have a bit less tags, and possibly a few more errors. So let me know if anything is missing.)

The doors to Adora’s room swung open after she gently booted them up, carrying Catra past the threshold bridal style. “I could have entered on my own yanno~” Catra chimed. “Yeah, but that’s not as fun~” Adora retorted cheekily. She came to a stop before their two camp beds, gingerly pushed next to each other. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just get a large bed?” Catra asked.

“Yeah but... they’re SO soft. Like... you sink into them!” the first one replied. “I wouldn't mind sinking into you~” Catra purred and caused Adora to stumble. Adora cleared her throat and chuckled nervously. She put the feline down on the edge of the bed and fidgeted. Catra eyed her over and bit her own lower lip. “I think three days has been enough winding down~” she cooed. “Y-Yeah... I think I’m ready now.” Adora replied anxiously as she gazed into her girlfriends eyes.

“Honestly surprised you didn’t take me like this the first day.” Catra said with a blep. “I mean... I was just happy to finally be back with you... and more~” Adora cooed. “Plus: I really needed some time to decompress after all that happened...” She added with an exhale. Catra laid down along the beds. “Yeah... I still can’t believe it's finally over...” She shifted her weight and flushed her cheeks. 

“I kinda wanted to do this the second we won but... I know what you mean. While I  **did** want to be with you more... intimately, it didn’t feel right at the time. Body and mind out of sync and all that... but I do feel ready now!” she chimed. Adora crawled so she was positioned above her big kitty gf. “Y-Yeah. Same. I just... it's hard to believe we’re about to do this...” She laughed anxiously.

“Are you nervous?” Catra asked softly. Adora nodded as she undid her ponytail. The feline’s eyes fixated as Adora’s fingers danced around the brim of the band before she shook her head to clear her mind. She composed herself and shot her girlfriend a blep. “So... first time?” she asked coyly while gassing into Adora’s blue eyes. “No, I've been nervous before.” Adora chuckled with a smile.

Catra shot her a deadpan. “No, I mean: Have you had sex before?” she reiterated as she let out a groan. “Oh. OH! N-No.” Adora exclaimed as her cheeks flared up. “I mean, I got close these six times but...” She trailed off. “S-Something always got in the way.” She smiled sheepishly. “Like, I  **tried** , trust me! One time, I even got some hand stuff... does that count?” she broke out into a thoughtful frown.

Catra gigglesnort and patted Adora on the shoulder, and snapped her back to reality. “It’s okay you goof-ball... and no? I don’t think it does? I mean, that’s what we can do ourselves?” she mused. “Oh, you have  **no** idea how much I do that.” Adora snickered. Catra blinked, then grinned. “Adora, please. I’ve slept in the same bunk bed as you, since puberty. I have a  _ preeetty _ good idea.” She said with a wink.

Adora burst into nervous laughter, her cheeks grew more scarlet as sweat covered her brow. Catra took a firm grip and pulled the blonde into a slow kiss. Adora tensed up for a moment, then relaxed into the touch. They broke lip contact after several seconds. Adora gave a light shudder. “We don’t have to do this...” Catra said softly. “I-I know but.. I want to! I just... what if I mess up?” Adora stuttered.

Catra smiled warmly. “Then we’ll try again. And again. And again, until we get it right.” she purred and pressed her nose against Adora’s. Adora bit her own lower lip and ground her hips against Catra’s. The brunette shivered and flicked her tail as she let out a sharp gasp. Adora fidgeted nervously. “I... don’t really know what I’m doing...” She admitted. “Do we ever?” Catra asked playfully.

Adora snickered and smiled. “No, I guess that’s true,” She noted. “But still... it feels like we are way behind on this... not sure how old we are, but yeah... I feel like we’re behind on this” She pointed out. “Maybe. Perfuma told me we’re all ready in our own time. Be it now, five years ago, or in ten years. It each depends on the individual... it made me feel better about our situation to hear that.” Catra replied with a shy smile.

“That does make me feel better too... but I also can’t help but to wonder: Where could we have been now, if we started earlier?” Adora contemplated. “I mean... I can’t say I wouldn’t have appreciated help during my estrus. But... we can’t change the past. Dwelling on long gone events won’t change the future.” Catra retorted solemnly. “All we can do is try our best to build a future together.” She smiled.

“Huh... those sessions are really doing it for you, aren’t they?” Adora said proudly. “Yeah... I didn’t know how good it could feel to cry in a supportive environment. To actually get comfort and be able to process what’s happened.” Catra sighed wistfully. “All things considered, we’ve done really well for only three days...” Adora noted. “Yeah, Perfuma said this will take years, so I guess we’re off to a good start?” Catra exhaled.

“I’m still shook up by all that’s happened the past year but... yeah, I want this.” Adora said with a smile. Catra giggled. “Heh, yeah. I mean, it's not like we’d be fine just with platonic hand holding and a smooch every now and then.” She added in a mock snark. She took a deep whiff and quivered. “Ooh... I can tell you want me~” she purred huskily. “I almost forgot you could smell that.” Adora smirked.

Catra pulled her girlfriend close and breathed at her left ear. “I can do so much more than that, if you’ll let me.” She purred. Adora grunted and dug her fingers into the mattress. She fixated on her partner's heterochromatic eyes. “Are we doing this?” she whispered under a heavy breath. Catra nodded slowly. “Let’s just guide each other through. Make sure there are no mistakes.” Adora cooed.

“I’d like that... this is my first time too~” Catra mewled. Adora froze for a moment. “Really?” she slurred. Catra folded her ears and blushed. “Y-Yeah... not like I was able to find anyone willing... Everyone either hated or feared me...” She murmured. Her eyes darted to the side as she hesitated. I did have  **one** offer but... it was out of greed, not love... it just didn’t feel right for me.” She reluctantly admitted. 

Adora tenderly brushed through her hair. “It’s okay. We don’t ever have to do anything we don’t feel comfortable with anymore. That part of our lives are behind us.” she whispered and hugged her close. Catra purred tenderly before letting out a giggle. “I mean... there’s still cleaning and laundry... and bathing.” She teased. Adora gigglesnorted. “Catra! You know what I meant.” She smirked at the feline.

Catra leaned in and planted a peck on her forehead. “I know, idiot~” she cooed affectionately. She caressed Adora’s cheek with a trembling hand. “I’m just stalling for time~” she admitted. “I’m feeling light headed, nervous and I have no idea how this works... outside of the limited experience I’ve had with myself.” She murmured. Adora bit her own lower lip and contemplated.

“What’s with that look?” Catra asked as she narrowed her brows. Adora sheepishly scrunched her nose. “I um... was considering transforming... She-Ra has a lot more confidence than me.” She admitted. Catra’s expression softened. “Naw... I’d be willing for that later. And I know you  **are** She-Ra, but I want my first time to be with  **you** ~” she purred and leaned her forehead against hers.

Adora’s cheeks flared up as she leaned down and touched her nose against her girlfriends. “Are you sure we’re not rushing this?” she asked hesitantly. “Maybe... but, I want you against, around and inside me...” Catra replied with a shaky breath. Adora swallowed anxiously. “You saved the universe... I’m sure you can overcome a little performance anxiety~ You’re not the only one nervous.” Catra noted with a blep.

“Don’t also forget: Sweaty, trembling jaw, and a  **really** stiff boner...” Adora offered with a chuckle. Catra let out a snort as Adora cupped her chin. “Besides;  **We** saved the universe. I couldn’t have done it without you~” she whispered, then paused for a moment. “I mean... everyone else contributed too. I couldn’t have done it alone, or without any of them.” She clarified. 

Catra booped her nose. “That was implied, dork.” She smiled. “Heh... yeah, I’m fibbing too.” Adora admitted with a grin. She shifted off and sat next to her love. Catra nimbly hoisted herself up. “You okay?” she asked with concern. “Y-Yeah... this is just... scary.” Adora confessed. “I want to do so many things but... where to start? I wanna get myself off, but is that selfish?” she asked. 

“I mean... I wanna get myself off first. I think everyone wants that... or well, maybe not someone like Scorpia? I’m not sure how other people work... I only have myself as a reference.” Catra replied with a smile. Adora rubbed the back of her own neck. “I asked Netossa for advice. While she gave me some general tips, she was pretty adamant about that no one person is the same.” She paused. 

“Like, what works for me, might fail horribly for you.” She finished. The brunette placed her own hand atop the blonde's. “Let’s just start, see where it goes? We can abort the mission during any part of it if either of us feels uncomfortable, okay?” she offered. Adora took a deep breath and nodded. The two began to clumsily undress, clothes falling into dishevelled piles onto the floor.

As the final articles were removed, the pair admired each other's naked bodies. “I’ve seen you like this hundreds of times but... this time feels very different in my tummy~” Adora noted. “Yeah... Perfuma told me some people are embarrassed over being seen naked, are you?” Catra asked absent-mindedly. “Nope... though, it is a little exciting to know you’re seeing me at full mast~” Adora teased.

Catra gigglesnorted. “Yeah, it’s a lot more swollen and red than I remember~” she retorted playfully. “I’m surprised you even remember.” Adora replied. “I mean... I’ve had a crush on you my entire life... or well: My entire puberty.” Catra blepped. She caressed Adora along the abdomen as she let out a guttural purr. She took a deep inhale as her eyes flickered before she focused onto Adora once more.

“It’s been so long... and I can finally see it up close.” She let out a shaky breath. “Can... can I touch them?” she asked and motioned towards Adora’s pride. “Sure. J-Just be careful.” Adora replied, anxiously eyeing Catra’s claws. Catra shot her a proud smirk. “I actually got a surprise for you~” she cooed. The fist one perked up. “Ooh?” she chimed. Catra flashed her hand, two fingers didn’t glint in the moonlight.

“You cut two of your claws?” Adora asked in surprise, Catra nodded with a coy smile. “... why?” Adora blurted out as she quirked a brow. The feline broke into a deadpan, then poked Adora in the navel with said fingers, and circled the crevice. Adora furrowed her brows for a moment, before her eyes widened. “Oh. OH!” she exclaimed as a deep flush heated up her rosy cheeks.

“Perfuma suggested it~” Catra purred. “It’s apparently something wives do for each other.” She added with half-lit eyes. “I know we’re not married, but... it doesn’t feel like a requirement.” She chimed. Adora shifted her weight and sat on her knees, then elevated herself a bit, giving Catra ample access to her nether region. “Please proceed with the ‘touching me’~” she pleaded with arousal in her tone.

Catra smirked and ran her trimmed fingers along Adora’s sizeable labia. “Roughly the length of my middle finger~” she mused. Adora wiped the sweat from her brow and nodded. “Uh-huh...” She mumbled. Catra caressed her folds, letting them drag against her fingers as she explored her partner's body. Adora flared her nostrils and placed a hand firmly on Catra’s shoulders, causing the feline to flinch.

“S-Something wrong?!” Catra squeaked. No... I just... I’m way past foreplay.” Adora expressed in a fluster. “M-May I suggest we start with me? I won’t last long anyhow...” Catra bashfully suggested. Adora eyed her lustfully. “I want to suggest we both go at once but Spinerella told me around twelve times to  **not** do that... especially not for beginners.” Adora noted. “So, let’s start with you.” She added.

“Huh... Perfuma too. I wonder what that’s about?” Catra mentioned with a confused frown. “She just said something about a frustrated, sweaty, grinding mess... but if I’m being honest: That  **does** sound kinda hot...” She noted. “Yeah, if I’m being honest: The clumsy kissing, fondling and tribadism described  **does** sound like it’d be fun... how about we try that after we each get one round?” Adora suggested.

“I... I think I’d like that.” Catra perked up as her ears became raised. Her ears quickly folded as she grabbed the top of her tail. “Um... m-maybe we should start with you?” she offered hesitantly. “Why? Something wrong?” Adora asked. “M-Maybe? I’m not sure I can recover fast enough for you... sometimes I need several minutes to recover after I... ‘go’...” Catra admitted as her ears hung low.

“Hey, hey... I’m sure it will be fine.” Adora said comfortingly. “I can live a couple extra minutes without popping... you can cuddle during this time, right?” she quickly added. Catra did a quick sniffle and steeled herself. “Probably. But, it’s...” She took a deep breath. “I’ve been working on this but: It’s not about what you are okay with. It’s about what  _ I’m _ okay with.” Catra elaborated.

Adora tilted her head in confusion. “Look, it’s complicated but... Perfuma is helping me work it out. Basically: To take an easier example: Just because Entrapta has forgiven me for what I did to her... doesn’t mean  **I** have forgiven myself for what I did to her.” Catra explained before she fidgeted. “Does that make sense? I’d just feel awful if I’d fail to satisfy you after you do it for me...” She mewled.

Adora pulled her in close for a hug and hushed her softly. “Schh... don’t stress it. It will only make you worry more about it...” She whispered while brushing her mane. “Now: Just relax and I’m  **going** to make you yowl, be sexually satisfied AND bask in the afterglow~” she added huskily. The corners of Catra’s mouth curled upwards. “I’m not gonna yowl, but thank you!” she hugged Adora tight.

“Why not yowl? I thought you weren’t embarrassed about that any more.” Adora asked, perplexed. “Oh, I’m not. But Sparkles made a bet with me.” Catra responded with a cheeky blep. Adora gigglesnorted before she shifted her weight, and pulled Catra into her lap. “Leaking sensitive information to opposing high command?” Adora asked playfully. Catra snorted, her mood rapidly improved.

“Ha! You wish. She just told me I wouldn't last a week.” She sighed wistfully. Adora swiftly dipped her girlfriend, gazing into her eyes with newfound confidence. “Well... will you?” she sang sweetly. Catra tensed up and made a grimace. “I know you can’t tell cuz of the pubes but... my brain just lost a bit more blood.” She squeaked and took a shaky grip on Adora. The blonde tilted the kitty back up.

Adora lined up her pinky against Catra’s slick entrance. “You ready to have the best sex of your life?” she cooed. “But, it’s my fir- ooh...” Catra cut herself off mid sentence and just glared lovingly at her childhood sweetheart. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Yes~” she replied and brushed through her blonde locks. “I knew you’d find your nerve.” She purred softly.

“Raw arousal is a pretty good motivator~” Adora chimed. Catra clung to Adora in her lap. Adora lined up her pinky and stuck her tongue out in concentration. “So... how should I do this?” she inquired. “Slow and gentle, I’m sensitive.” Catra murmured. She followed up with a chuckle. “Had this been the old days, I’d have asked you to go hard so as to not lose face, and just try to power through...” She confessed.

“You’ve come a long way~” Adora cooed. “Yeah, it took a looong while to figure out to go after what  **I** wanted, and not what I was told I wanted.” Catra purred. Adora tenderly slid the finger inside as Catra tensed up around it. “That’s sooo much better than a glove...” Catra moaned. “Glove?” Adora asked, perplexed. Catra grunted and lifted a hand to flick a finger and extend her claw. 

“Oh, right.” Adora said sheepishly. “You can’t go past the second knuckle by the way... I’m very shallow.” Catra whispered as she clung onto Adora. “Not where it counts~” Adora retorted and planted a kiss on her forehead and began to gently pump in and out of the feline, careful not to go too deep. “Hey Adora?” Catra panted. “Yeah?” Adora replied. “Do you... have that nice, sweet spot inside?” Catra asked.

“Ooh, yeah. I  **love** that place!” Adora squeed. “You have one too?” she asked excitedly. The brunette nodded. “Try to find it please. Just be aware it’s likely smaller than yours.” She huffed. Adora shifted her weight and carefully dug around inside her girlfriend, eliciting mewls in the process. She suddenly perked up. “Found it! Spongy bit!” she exclaimed proudly.

Catra hissed softly and tugged Adora close against her. “You okay?” Adora quickly interjected. “Y-Yeah... keep going... that was just... really intense...” She said between each breath. She let out a strained chuckle. “You know, the only good part about vaginal is that it can’t make me cum, so I can go at it for longer.” She sighed. Adora tilted her head. “Can anyone even do that?” she asked.

“Perfuma said some can, but it’s rare.”Catra noted. “Huh... bet that must be pretty nice.” Adora contemplated. “I mean, maybe? Would remove the only way I can masturbate for more than a minute though.” Catra chuckled, then flexed her walls. “C’mon now. I’m almost there~” she purred. Adora thought for a moment, then shrugged and began to deliver tiny jabs at the spongy surface inside. 

Catra’s fur stood up more with each hit. She burrowed her face into Adora’s neck, and inhaled deeply. She shivered and made rapid gasps into Adora’s ear. “How are you holding up?” Adora asked softly. “G-Good...” Catra grunted. “Just a little... conflicted...” she wheezed. Adora held still for a moment. “How so?” she asked. “I... I don’t want you to stop... I want this  **SO** badly...” She groaned.

“But... I also don't want it to end...” She added as sweat ran down her body. Adora brushed through her mane. “Don’t see it as an end, see it as a beginning~” she cooed and resumed the delicate treatment. “You corny-” Catra was cut off as she hissed. “I-I can’t... Adora! I’M GONNA!” she gasped and lunged forward, and latched herself onto her girlfriend as she grit her teeth.

Adora responded by holding her tight, and repeatedly applying the pressure. Catra rapidly emptied her lungs before a sudden squeak escaped right as her walls clamped down around Adora. She dug her knuckles into Adora’s back as she convulsed. After several seconds, she released her death grip on the blonde and a weak whisper escaped her lips. “Adowa...” she murmured before going limp.

“Atta girl~” Adora reassured and caressed along her girlfriends back. Catra shakily traced her own hand down along Adora’s chest before reaching her own privates. She took a weak grip around her wrist and motioned Adora out of her, she took a sharp inhale as the finger let go with a wet pop. With a final exhale, she leaned against Adora for support and purred deeply and heavily.

“Wow...” She mewled. "That was amazing..." She purred. "Just wait until I get good at this~" Adora teased. "You're more than good enough for me..." Catra purred and held herself close to the other girl. She blepped and huddled up to Adora. “Say what you want, but I’ve never felt  _ this _ good after an orgasm.” She purred. “Yes, you were a little clumsy. But: By the twelve is this afterglow amazing...” She added.

“I can’t tell how much it means to me to just... have you here, holding me afterwards.” She exhaled. “I mean... you could try~” Adora said playfully and gave her a nudge. Catra slid one of her hands behind her head, then stole a kiss. She pushed deeply, passionately... mostly sloppily from inexperience, but that didn’t stop her. “How about that?” she cooed. Adora grunted and bit her own lip.

“You wouldn’t happen to be ready for my turn?” she asked hopefully. Catra embraced her and exhaled. “Just a few more minutes... I’d love to enjoy this buzz I have going... I’ve never felt more safe.” She sighed wistfully. She shifted her weight, then laughed nervously. “Hm?” Adora piped up. “It’s just; I’ve never felt more empowered by allowing myself to be vulnerable. The irony is delightful~” Catra chimed.

“I don’t think a preference could be considered a ‘weakness’ anyhow. Being a bottom hasn’t stopped you from absolutely being a beast on the battlefield~” Adora cooed. Catra glanced up on her as her own lips curled. Without missing a beat, she suddenly pounced atop Adora and pinned her to the bed. “Who said I’m a bottom?” Catra asked playfully, her tail swayed from side to side eagerly.

Adora blinked in surprise, then scrunched her nose awkwardly. Catra leaned in close and nipped Adora on the neck. “I think your brain wants that blood back~” she giggled. “Sex now?” Adora blurted out. The feline gigglesnorted. “Not yet, but soon my love~” she purred. “Just doing this took a lot out of me... but worth it to see your face~” she blepped. “Almost makes me feel bad seeing the lust in your eyes... almost.” She smirked.

“I’m glad you’re still in a mood... but yes, I’m...  **really** hard right now. Wasn’t sure I could even get this soaked.” Adora admitted. “Well, while we wait for me to recover... wanna give a request of how you’d like me to return the favour?” Catra cooed coyly. “Oral!” Adora exclaimed without thinking. Catra gigglesnorted. “That was fast~” she purred and caressed her along the cheek. 

“I mean... I feel it's kinda obvious, considering the amount of times I’ve stared at your lips.” Adora shot back with a cheeky wink. “Maybe you just wanted a smooch?” Catra giggled. “Well, yes... that too.” Adora chuckled. “But I’ve fantasized about it for years... feeling someone wrap around me, their hot breath, rolling their tongue around...” She trailed off and stared vacantly into the starlight sky.

Catra followed her gaze. “The stars are pretty...” She noted. “Yeah... remember when we used to moongaze?” Adora asked. “Of course I do, silly.” Catra retorted. There was a pregnant pause. “I... I had my first wank up there.” She admitted bashfully. “Catra!” Adora exclaimed. The brunette only snickered. “What? It was a special place to me. AND one of the few isolated ones.” She countered and gingerly scooted off the first one.

She laid down alongside her mate. “But yeah... it was my first heat, and I had no idea what was happening... my body was on fire, strange new sensations. So... I fled to the only place that felt safe.” She confessed. “How come you didn’t come to me?” Adora asked. Catra shot her a smug glance. “‘Adora! My peehole is burning! Help!’” Catra exclaimed in a mock tone, giving the blonde a raised brow.

“Okay... yeah, well... But what abou-” Adora paused. “Yeah, no. I wouldn’t even have recommended going to the doc...” She concluded. “Man... sex ed really sucked back in the horde.” She added. Catra shrugged. “At least we got the basics of how to rub one out... and also how to not get pregnant. Albeit in a manner that never explained what that even was. Just that we couldn’t do a specific act.” She chortled.

“Heh, yeah. Just that we’d be sent to beast island if we had: same species, opposite gender vaginal.” Adora noted. “At least it worked... the last thing the horde needed was more child soldiers...” Catra scoffed. They laid and gazed at the stars in silence for a minute. Catra suddenly cusped Adora’s hand. “Adora... would you want to have a daughter one day?” she whispered anxiously.

Adora stared, gobsmacked for a moment. “I... I don’t know...” She replied. “I’m still SUPER messed up by everything that’s happened... so if we get a daughter, it won’t be for a few years. Like... we never got to live our teenage years... or childhood ones, honestly... but those are too far past. But we can at least catch up on what we missed in our teens...” Adora trailed off. 

“Does that entail more than copious amounts of intercourse?” Catra asked cheekily. “Yes, but A LOT of that.” Adora chuckled. “But yeah... I don’t want a kid until I know we can give her everything we never had...” She noted. “ **Everyone** I’ve talked to has told me its a stupid idea before we ‘get our shit together’.” She added. “I know... but Scorpia talked to me about her moms... and Perfuma mentioned the crystal...” Catra trailed off.

“Oh, you mean that spell thingy?” Adora asked. “Yeah. That one. I didn’t dig deep about it. But she lectured me about it... rightfully so. I only read the ‘for soulmates that  **truly** love each other.” and I thought ‘Shit! That’s us!’ before even reading what it does.” Catra giggled sheepishly. “Ha! Same here. I thought it was like... for super sex or something!” Adora gigglesnorted and held her lovers hand.

“If we do ever feel ready, and want a daughter, I’ll clearly carry her though~” she proclaimed. “What? Why?” Catra objected. “Well, I have bigger hips than you. And I can just turn into She-Ra for  **even bigger** hips so... wouldn’t be nearly as painful for me... if at all. Plus, I can also transform to get through potential sickness.” Adora explained. “Not to be like that but... what would even happen to the fetus if you DO transform?” Catra questioned.

Adora raised a hand, then scrunched her nose. “I... hadn’t thought that far.” She admitted. “No clue how that even works?” she mused. “It’s safer if  **I** do it... let me do this for you, for... us.” Catra grasped Adora’s hand. “You don’t have to take all the burdens on your own any more... it doesn’t always have to be you... plus: If  **I** get sick or hurt... I’ll have an eight foot tall magic healing sword lady by my side~” she cooed.

“Aw... Look; we’ll figure it out then, okay?” Adora smiled cheerily. “Still, it does amuse me that we both read up so thoroughly on this topic.” She laughed at the absurdity. “I guess... but it IS kinda ‘ **the** ’ thing couples get... “ Catra replied. “How come we’d get a daughter by the way? Just curious.” Adora asked. “Not entirely sure... might be how the spell works? I tried asking Entrapta but...” Catra fidgeted.

“Well, she  **did** explain. But she lost me early on... all I know is that it has  **something** to do with our genetics and DNA, or whatever. She rambled on about ‘X’ and ‘Y’... and then she completely lost me when she went into princess hereditary ... something, the runestones and... I dunno. She said it was her hypothesis on why there’s only elemental princesses...” Catra pondered with furrowed brows.

Adora blinked. “So... because I’m a princess?” she asked hesitantly. “That, or uh... that we both have blue eyes? I don’t know... I just know we’d get a daughter. If they end up... an actor or something we can’t really decide. But as long as they’d be happy, I’d be happy for them.” Catra noted. “Heh, yeah. They can be whatever they want... within reason.” Adora hastily stated, and tapped her chin.

Catra snorted. “Ha! Yeah. Pretty sure our parenting would be a disaster... man, they’d be the runt of the litter AND have a weird ass puberty... do you think they’d get heats? Periods? Both?” she worked herself up. ”Maaaybe get back to the sexy times? I haven’t gotten off yet... also: runt?” Adora huffed impatiently. “Oh, I mean: Last one. There’s NO way we’d be ready before anyone else. Heck, Scorpia already has plans...” Catra murmured.

“Oh. Yeah... most likely.” Adora agreed. Catra then mounted the blonde awkwardly. “W-Well... let me reciprocate~” she mewled. “Sorry for... making this weird.” She smiled sheepishly. “It’s fine, we had to talk this out sooner or later... albeit preferably later.” Adora smirked. Catra shot her a look, then chucked a pillow on the floor and leapt down on it, patting the ground in front of her.

“C’mon big girl~ Let’s do it standing.” She teased. Adora’s eyes ran between Catra and the bed, before she finally leapt into action, landing in front of Catra with a squee. “Any particular reason we’re doing it standing?” she asked. “I just wanna see if you can do it standing like you used to brag about~” Catra blepped. “Ooh, you’re on! ... if it gets... weird, can we resume sitting?” Adora asked.

Catra giggled. “Of course we can, dummy. Now: Let’s try to get back into a sexy time mood!” she chimed. Adora perked back up and nervously lined up with Catra’s mouth. Catra stared at Adora’s pride for what felt like an eternity. “... okay, I have no idea how this works.” She sheepishly admitted and folded her ears. “Like, you remember my tongue is terrible for this?” she asked with a trembling jaw.

“I’m sure we can figure something out. Worst case: I got healing magic.” Adora said encouragingly. “That makes me feel a little better... but not in case I do mess up...” Catra countered. “Just try sucking it? Don’t use your tongue?” Adora offered. Catra tapped her chin. “Huh... I never tried that on myself.” She mused. Adora blinked, then gave her a look. “You are unfairly agile, you know that?” she snickered.

“I’m sure you’ll find it  **very** appealing once I start applying it to you~” Catra hinted sweetly. Adora let out a longing squee. Catra stroked her chin and eyed Adora coyly. They gazed into each other's eyes for an extended amount of time. “So...” Adora chimed. “S-Sorry! Just trying to get my jaw to stop shaking.” Catra smiled sheepishly and removed her hand, she then inhaled deeply. 

“I think I’m good now.” She said with a smile. She took a firm grip of Adora’s hips and leaned against her pubis with her forehead. She shot a glance up at Adora, then gave a shaky kiss on her hood. Adora tightened her fists as she moaned. Catra’s ears perked up as she planted another kiss on the stiff bead. Adora whimpered needily and placed a hand atop Catra’s head, she ran her fingers through the locks.

“Oh wow. I didn’t realize how enjoyable this was!” Catra purred. “The noises and face you’re making right now~ Really makes me want to keep going.” She chimed. “Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Adora cooed. Catra flicked an ear thoughtfully. “Didn’t you say this was your first time?” she inquired. “It is. But I’ve done other... non sexual favours. Like back-rubs!”Adora exclaimed eagerly.

“It just really gives me a feeling of accomplishment to be able to make someone feel better. And well... just now, being able to make you feel good so intimately...” She cooed and kneaded her scalp. “Pretty sure I got the better end of that deal~” Catra teased. “Heh, yeah, I guess.” Adora chuckled. “But, it’s not like I can use that feeling alone. I  **do** have urges~” She chimed and gave a playful buck of her hips.

“Yeah, about that: How rough can I go?” Catra asked. “Oh, pretty much anything but biting it.” Adora countered and blepped at her girlfriend. “I think I can handle that.” Catra replied sweetly. She shot her a sultry glance. “Unless you’d be into that~” she added cheekily. Adora’s cheeks flared up. “I’m going to give it a firm ‘no’ for now. We’ve hurt each other enough.” She stated.

“But... I’m not going to give a definitive no. Spinerella has told me that you can find stuff you  **never** expected to like...” She finished. Catra blinked a couple of times. “I was mostly joking but... now that you mention it... I guess nothing is really off the table if it turns out we’re both into it?” she shrugged. “Well, let me get back to blowing you before we trail off again.” Catra said with a smirk.

“Yeah, I’d like that... the sucking, not the derailing!” Adora swiftly clarified. Catra pursed her lips before she paused. “Wait, how long does this usually take for you?” she asked. “Oh, uh... like, four, five minutes? Assuming I’m already aroused?” Adora replied. Catra gave her a knowing nod and dove in eagerly. She latched her lips around Adora’s family jewel, suppressing her urge to lick it.

Adora let out a high pitched noise and placed her second hand atop her head. She tenderly caressed her partner's ears. “B-By the twelve... I’ve never felt anything more intimate in my entire life...” She gasped. Catra broke off, intrigued. “Oh? How much better?” she asked. “Like, the handjob you gave me felt great. Especially in the emotional department. But... it wasn’t the ‘explosions’ I’ve heard about.” She noted.

“Well, I haven’t come yet...” Adora said with a dry, playful tone. “But I haven’t noticed a huge difference so far. It’s much better, yes. But yeah... I think people exaggerate how good it feels. But... the overall mental part is sooo good... “ She added while she idly rubbed her girlfriends ears. She shifted her weight and hummed. “That said, I can see how they would be inflated...” She noted.

“Like, in the horde: We don’t have jack shit to do outside of practice. So I can see it being glorified. Anything slightly better than bad would be seen as great. As for with the princesses... it’s just easily romanticized. Heck! We’re literally having sex in the moonlight  _ right now _ !” she pointed out with a snicker. “Heh, yeah. Just need some rose petals.” Catra giggled in response. 

“But yeah, I think as long as it feels ‘good enough’, I think we’re fine.” Adora noted. “I think I’ll ask Mermista for us about it when I next meet her. You know; just to check?” she added and rubbed her brown locks. “Why her? You know I’m on um... ‘time out’ and not allowed near her...” Catra murmured. “I know. Hence the ‘for us’ part.” Adora replied with a smile, and booped Catra on the nose with her clit.

“As for why her: She’s the one princess I know that wouldn’t try to embellish how it feels.” She said with a blep. “That’s... true. Perfuma rambled on about my ‘yoni’ and something about a 'chakram', or something?” Catra mused. “What does a throwing weapon have to do with sex?” Adora questioned. “Wait, dammit! Can we get back to the sex?” Adora huffed and laughed softly.

“Right, sorry.” Catra grinned sheepishly and poked Adora’s pearl with the tip of her tongue before enveloping it with her warm lips. Adora moaned softly. “That said... it’s nice to lay it on~” she cooed. “It’s very encouraging~” she purred and sighed. Catra counter-purred and pulled back quickly and nuzzled the stiff bead. She winked at her partner. Adora bit her own lower lip and grunted.

The feline greedily latched back on and began to suckle. Adora gasped and slowly began to buck her hips. “F-Fuck...” She dug her fingers into Catra’s scalp. The brunette suckled, and nervously began to bob her head. “Ooh... that’s good... keep doing that.” Adora mumbled. She started thrusting her hips in rhythm with the other girl’s bobs. She gripped onto the brown hair firmly.

She wiped her brow, then grasped her girlfriend's head again. She urged Catra to speed up via body language, mostly by guiding her. Adora’s teeth chattered slightly as she tensed up. Catra broke off slowly and nudged the clit with her nose. “You make really cute faces~” she purred, her voice quavered. Adora focused and shot Catra a worried glance. The feline smiled warmly.

“Don’t worry about it.” She whispered. “I’m still having to get used to seeing you smile again... after all I’ve done to you...” She trailed off. Adora caressed the back of her scalp and neck and shivered. “Ngh... that’s really hot...” She groaned. “I  _ love _ it when you are trying to improve...” She gently fondled her girlfriends hair. Catra flushed lightly. She averted her gaze and dove back between the blonde’s nethers.

Adora gasped and yanked Catra tightly against her privates, her legs trembling. Catra resisted and let go with a wet smack. “H-Hey!” she piped up. Adora, in a daze: Suddenly shook her head and came too. “Huh? Wha?” she turned her attention to the agitated kitty. She got a good look at the frowning feline. Adora’s face fell as her cheeks heated up. “S-Sorry... got carried away.” She smiled sheepishly.

Catra eyed her for a moment before she cracked into a smirk. “You  **really** wanna cum, don’t you?” she mused. Adora fidgeted and nodded. Catra gingerly pushed a thumb against her clit. “What was the comment about trying to improve?” she inquired. “O-Oh, I mean; I just find it really endearing to see you try to work on what you perceive as shortcomings. Like, in a ‘you’re doing that for me’ way. So it’s really sweet.” Adora clarified.

Catra gave a knead with her thumb. “Thanks... I’m doing it for myself primarily though. So... I’d be worthy of your affection...” She admitted and blushed. Adora let out a squee, then bit her lower lip. Catra smirked “You really can’t think straight, can you?” she asked playfully. “Well, obviously not: Why else would I have a massive crush on you?” Adora replied cheekily. Catra immediately burst out in a gigglesnort.

She held up a finger as she wheezed. As she collected herself, she cleared her throat and planted a kiss on the bead before she latched on hard, sucking away. Adora gasped and her knees buckled before she recovered. Catra applied rough suction and sped up. Adora gasped sharpy in rapid succession. “M-Maybe I should sit down? It’s getting really bubbly down there~” she grunted.

Catra sunk her fingers into Adora’s firm cheeks as she poked her tongue against Adora’s bead. “S-Seriously Catra I’m gonna...” Adora dug her fingers into Catra’s scalp as she arched her back. The feline smirked and suckled deep and slow. Adora grit her teeth and grunted, she yanked her girlfriend tightly against herself as she began to shudder. She let out a shaky breath as she bucked her hips.

The contractions tore through the first one. She steadied herself after her legs almost gave out after the first wave. She managed to ease her grip on the brunette as she gave her second thrust. “Catra...” She whimpered under her breath as her fingers fumbled to get a firm grip as the endorphins surged through her. Her left knee buckled as she gave her third thrust. She stumbled backwards and landed her ass on the bed.

The focus of Catra’s affection was forcefully yanked out of her mouth, very wetly. She blinked in surprise as Adora landed on the edge of the bed, her delicate curtains rocked back and forth from the momentum. Catra’s eyes got lost in the sight in front of her: Her girlfriend, glistening from sweat and shivering from her recent orgasm. Her solid abs... the inviting package below~

She was mesmerized by the dangling labia. Not to mention the nice mixture of lubricant and saliva coating her crown jewel. Adora ran through her own hair as she tried to regain her composure. “That was quick~” Catra giggled as she seductively licked her fingers clean. “It was my first time! How was I supposed to know that sped it up?!” Adora retorted with a blush. Catra shot her a coy frown.

“And here I was hoping to get to try my fingers too~” she teased with a blep. Adora shot back a smirk. “W-Well~ I’ll be ready to go again in a few minutes.” She chimed. “... though, I might need a drink if you wanna try what I think you do~” she teased back. She leaned back and exhaled, then patted the bed next to her. “Let’s cuddle for a bit.” She offered. Catra eagerly joined her partner.

Adora reached over and grabbed a drink. “Do you want any?” she asked. “Not now, I want to taste you for a little longer~” Catra purred. Adora shivered as she let out a soft moan. She took a long gulp as her cheeks flared up. She cleared her throat and put the water down. “Oh, um... wow. You sure know how to get me going... despite the fact that we haven’t done anything of this nature before.” Adora chuckled.

“Well, I’ve still known your dumb ass for the vast majority of my life~” Catra purred. Adora gigglesnorted. “The feeling is mutual~” she chimed and leaned in to give a peck on her girlfriend's cheek. Now it was Catra’s turn to blush. She smiled at her lover. “This has gone well so far~ I expected us to mess up this whole ‘sex’ part horribly.” She laughed and shook her head in amusement.

Adora smirked at the feline. “Heh, yeah. I was pretty sure I’d mess it up. Seems like communication really works~” she chimed. Catra let out a sombre chuckle. “Yeah... would have been nice if we knew that from the start...” She noted. “Yeah... but we can’t change the past. We can only build our future.” Adora replied. “It’s gonna be filled with a lot of sweat, arched backs and cute noises~” Catra teased.

Adora tensed up and bit her lower lip. “I-I do look forward to all the other things we’ll do together.” She pointed out. “But mostly the sex?” Catra purred. “... yes? M-Maybe...” Adora exclaimed, flustered. “I just... I just want to be as close to you as I can. Hold you. Feel you... if I’m being honest: I think I’ll enjoy just embracing you the most...” Adora admitted. Catra flicked her tail playfully.

“Probably the same to be honest... but: I will enjoy making you squirm... and having you make me mewl~” she cooed. “Sparkles told me this will likely die down after the first several weeks though. But I fully intend to enjoy the shit out of those weeks.” She grinned and winked at Adora. “... you talked to Glimmer about this?” Adora questioned. “I mean... sorta?” Catra sheepishly admitted.

“We had a bit of an awkward talk when you were out yesterday...” She noted. “She’s surprisingly open to talk to me, all things considered...” She added. “Yeah... she has worked a lot on herself, like you.” Adora said with a smile as she brushed through Catra’s bangs. She shifted into a tiny frown as she glanced to the side. “I’m curious what we should plan to... ‘do’ though...” Adora mused.

Catra tilted her head inquisitively. “Like, after this. And well, the years to come. We can’t just... fuck, eat and sleep, you know?” Adora pointed out. “I dunno... sounds like a pretty sweet gig to me~” Catra replied with a blep. Adora gigglesnorted. “Well, yes. But: Not sure how long that’ll last us.” She pointed out. “I’m sure we can find some hobbies... but yeah... I know what you mean.” Catra replied.

“It’s tricky when we’ve had a very... strict and pretty straightforward schedule up until now... and suddenly: there’s... not really anything. So yeah... it’s hard to just get used to free time. Free time every day. Like heck: I can literally just... spend the day with you. That’s never happened before!” she exclaimed. Adora sighed longingly. “Yeah... I still can’t believe it’s... over.” She noted.

“Like, I expected something to happen at any moment. But, it never does... yet.” Catra noted with a contemplative scowl. Adora pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. “You can’t just be positive and see the good in things?” she cooed. “With my history? Nope.” Catra snickered. “Can you?” she added. “Well, no.” Adora replied and ruffled her mane. “But I plan to ride it as long as I can~” she chimed.

“Am I up for the same treatment?” Catra teased. Adora’s cheeks lit up as she laughed nervously. “Catra!” she giggled. “If you think I’m bad now, just wait until I enter heat~” the feline purred. “Maybe I can finally keep up with you then.” She said playfully. A goofy smile became plastered across the blonde’s features. “I’m curious to see how that will play out~” Adora cooed tenderly.

“I am for the first time in my life not dreading that time of the year~” Catra purred softly. Adora suddenly hoisted the startled kitten into her lap. Catra quickly settled into her new location with a smirk. “Do you think we’re too open about these topics?” Adora asked curiously. “Maybe? I don’t really mind as long as both of us are comfortable with it... but yeah, it has been a bit... rapid fire questions, so to speak.” Catra noted.

“I mean, we knew a lot from over the years together. But the past few days have been rather... intimate in that area.” She cooed and caressed Adora’s cheek. “It still feels weird that we just... did it. Just now... like, wow... I know I was there, but it's still hard to grasp...” She gently mumbled. “Heh, yeah... pretty clunky, but it felt great... not sure what I was expecting though...” Adora mused.

“I know right? I can’t help but feel a gnawing ‘was that it?’ sensation.” Catra replied. “Like, I’m fully content with it. But after all the hype, I expected a bit more than just feeling good...” She fidgeted. “But, considering how I’ve lived for the past year... that sensation was truly amazing in comparison... I never thought I’d just get to lie and hold you~” she purred softly and nuzzled up to her partner.

“Yeah... but, I’m sure we’ll figure out a good routine, give it a couple of days~” Adora chimed and booped Catra’s snoot. The couple smiled warmly at each other. “So um... should we like... cuddle and sleep? I know we put aside an hour for this but...” Catra trailed off. “I mean... I thought we’d have long foreplay, but we were both kinda... good to go...” Adora trailed off, then shot her a smirk. 

“I  **do** have something in mind though~” she teased with a wink. The brunette perked her ears as she tilted her head. Adora breathed warmly against her ear. "I gotta tell you something" She cooed sensually and laid them both back down along the bed. "For the honor of Greyskull~" she whispered. Catra blinked in surprise as the light enveloped her. An immense, soothing warmth filled her.

It was as if Adora’s entire being entered her spirit. It was nowhere the overwhelming sensation she had felt back when they first kissed. But it was but a taste of it... she shivered in delight as it washed over her. As she opened her eyes, she was held tight by a glowing, eight foot tall sword lady. “Wow... that was almost like... wholesome sex...” She exclaimed and sighed wistfully.

Adora gigglesnorted. “Wholesome sex?” she asked. “Yeah, like... none of the ‘carnal’ parts. No physical lust. Just the... love.” Catra purred. “I know what you mean... not that I mind those parts of it though~” Adora cooed. “But it  **does** feel nice... I’m pretty sure our like... souls touched?” she added with a thoughtful pause. “Is that what Perfuma means with ‘spiritual love’?” she questioned.

“Maybe? ... did we just have sex with our non-physical parts?” Catra retorted. “Uh...” Adora drew out her response. “Possibly? Do you think that might be a bad thing?” she questioned. “No. No, I don’t think so. It feels way too good to be a bad thing. Ever since that kiss, I’ve felt closer to you than I thought possible. Both in body and mind.” Catra replied firmly. She leaned against Adora longingly.

“But, thanks for transforming to let me feel a glimpse of that passion when we saved the universe~” She murmured. “I’d love to feel like that again but... I’d never want to risk those circumstances happening ever again.” She glanced upwards with a smile. Adora reached down and caressed Catra’s cheek, then her other hand suddenly appeared much further down... cupping Catra’s mound.

“I actually had something else in mind~” Adora said huskily. The feline swiftly became flustered. “Y-You want me to... your She-Ra form?!” she mewled. “Someone told me to go big or go home... I decided to do both~” She-Ra said coyly. Catra gave a subconscious thrust of her hips. “Aaand I’m up again...” She admitted sheepishly. She-Ra leaned against her ear. “I never went down~” she sang playfully.

Catra let out a shaky breath. “You play dirty...” She pointed out. “Learned from the best~” She-Ra replied cheekily. “I can’t even be mad~” Catra giggled. She-Ra planted a kiss on her cheek, then gently splayed the kitty out on the bed as she mounted her. “Uh... shouldn’t I be on top? You’re... big.” Catra noted. She-Ra waggled her eyebrows as she slid her clothing off at a teasing pace.

Catra watched, mesmerized. As the long, white pants came off, something longer than expected was exposed. Catra’s eyes widened as she stared in disbelief. “By the twelve! How are they SO big?!” she sputtered. She-Ra glanced down, curious of what the commotion was about. “They’re not  _ that _ big. That’s like, only twice my regular size.” She stated and waved dismissively. Catra stared at her.

“What... would you even use all that for?” she questioned. She-Ra shrugged. “I dunno. But,  _ everything _ just becomes bigger, longer and better when I transform.” She said with a blep. “I thought you’d be excited...” She admitted, her features faltered slightly. “I am! But...  **what** am I supposed to do with... ALL of this?!” Catra blurted out and gestured towards the first one’s sizeable pride.

“More to love?” She-Ra offered sheepishly. Catra took a deep breath. “Sorry, I just... it’s a lot to take it.” She explained. “I mean... we can try if you’d like~” She-Ra replied coyly and winked. Catra grew beet red. “YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!” she squeaked. She-Ra got in position to loom over her girlfriend. “That’s not a nooo~” she sang sweetly. Catra scrunched her nose and mewled.

“... do you seriously think that’d even fit inside of me?” she murmured. She-Ra pondered for a moment. “I mean... maybe? It’s very soft and squishy?” she replied. “Would that even feel good?” Catra asked sceptically. “We never know until we try it~” She-Ra cooed. Catra cracked a smile. “You sure know how to push me to experiment with new things~” she purred softly.

“Well, I just want to make you feel as good as possible. And I can’t figure out all of those things if we don’t try them~” She-Ra cooed and caressed her inner thigh. “And you know: It’s easier to rule out things if we’ve tried similar things.” She added with a smile. “Like in this case: You don’t mind being penetrated if it's by something small, and it's done gently~” she chimed.

“And well... you could argue my labia are soft, but not sure about small...” She added with a chortle. Catra gigglesnorted. “Ha. Ha. Adora~” she sighed wistfully. “Though, still: Isn’t it weird to have your anatomy change so... drastically?” she inquired. “A bit but... you get used to it... plus: that if feels just, spectacular the entire time also helps.” She-Ra replied with a big, flashy grin.

“I know I’ve said it before but: It’s just... really nice. It helped me a lot at the start with how I feel more confident while I’m transformed.” She chimed. “So... does sex feel better?” Catra asked. She-Ra let out a chuckle. “Nah. It’s about the same.” She replied. “Which... honestly is good... or I’d probably be more tempted to be She-Ra all the time.” She added and rubbed the back of her head.

“Gee, it’s not like you love flexing as it is.” Catra chortled. “I mean, I  **usually** kept the transformations for special occasions or battle.” She-Ra replied with a flush. “That’s not what Perfuma told me~” Catra purred playfully. The first one cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly. “Yeah well... that was a long time ago. Besides: I had just found out about my powers. And well... people liked me better...” She trailed off.

Catra folded her ears. “Yeah... I’ve had to do a lot of learning about that.” She replied with a meek smile. “Well, wanna get started? I’m all good.” She cooed. “Refractory period good and all that?” She-Ra asked softly. The feline nodded warmly. “Not gonna lie: It’s exciting to go for more than once the same day...” She bashfully admitted. “Wanna test har far your limit goes?” She-Ra cooed huskily.

Catra’s ears folded as she squeaked. “N-No thanks... maybe another day?” she meekly interjected. “I think two each should be more than enough to get us in a cuddling mood.” She noted. “I don’t think we should push it for our first time. Take it slow and all that.” She added. “Yeah... I know that’s the reasonable response but like... there’s SO many things I want to try!” She-Ra exclaimed with a pout.

Catra cracked a grin. “Same here but: We’ll have a ton of time to try those out. Plus: If we fuck each other silly; We’d run out of stuff to try after like... a year.” She noted. “Heck, even if we try a new pose each day, it’d still take like... two-three years to get through the Plumeria Sutra’s.” She gigglesnorted then patted She-Ra on the shoulder. “So; Just don’t stress it.” She purred.

She-Ra smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. But still... it’s hard to contain my love for you.” She whispered and kissed along Catra’s neck. “Same. But we can’t just screw for hours each day.” The brunette snickered. “I dunno...  _ can’t _ and  _ shouldn’t _ are widely separate things~” She-Ra sang innocently. Catra let out a guffaw. “Knock it off you big goof.” She said as she shook her head amusedly.

She-Ra grinned and shifted her weight, then pushed her partner gently along the bed as she loomed over her. “I’m sure it’ll take us years more to do that, since we’ll have found ‘favourites’ that we’ll do instead of try new ones~” she whispered seductively. Catra’s cheeks flared up as she bit her lip in anticipation. “Part of me wants to try and be on top of that...” She mumbled in awe.

Adora smirked back at her. “Think you can try?” she asked with a wink. “No...” The feline mewled. She then cracked a bashful smile. “Not now, at least. But I AM going to try some day.” She retorted with a grin. “But... for now, I have an overwhelming urge to just... let you take me...” She cooed. “I do have that effect on people~” She-Ra chimed playfully. She cupped her girlfriend’s cheek.

“I’d love to try and let you lead me in this form one day. But, for now: Pretty sure that won’t happen.” She stated huskily. “Along with the confidence boost, it’s pretty hard to ‘turn off’ the She-Ra~” she chimed and flexed seductively. Catra shrunk down under the absolute beast of a woman. Her jaw trembled as she tried to contain her arousal. “That... that makes me want to try even more...” She whispered longingly.

She-Ra winked at her as she scooted forward, then reached down to tenderly poke her lips inside her partner. Catra reclined as the first one entered her. She shut her eyes and breathed slowly. “That’s... kinda nice... weird, but nice...” She murmured. She tensed up and flexed her walls as her toes curled. “Done!” She-Ra proudly proclaimed. The feline snapped to as she sat up briefly. 

“Done with wha-” she cut herself off as her eyes widened. “HOW DID THAT ALL FIT INSIDE?!” she squeaked, her voice cracked as she did. Her eyes wide as she was gobsmacked. The amazonian woman shrugged. “I dunno... I just kept pushing it in, and it didn’t stop fitting so...” She trailed off as she fiddled with her fingers. Catra blinked in disbelief. Nothing hurt. In fact: She felt great.

But... HOW had all that even? She took a deep breath. “Actually, never mind. That’s not relevant. I’m not in pain so... I guess it’s all just smooshed up in there? ... why is anatomy so weird?” she exclaimed. She-Ra shrugged once more. “I don’t care all that much to be honest. This is our first time, and it’s not harming us. Pretty sure we’ll find out more weird stuff as we go along.” She noted and patted her mate reassuringly.

“Y-Yeah... you’re right. Still: That’s... impressive.” Catra noted. “Told you you can handle more than you think. You’re a tough kitty.” She-Ra chimed. The feline flushed as she shifted her weight. The first one smirked and lined up their love beads. She gave a gentle thrust, hers nearly enveloping the other clit. “T-This is nice...” Catra murmured as she gripped the sheets tightly.

She-Ra kept up the pace, tenderly tribbing against her partner. Catra bit her lower lip. “You know... I won’t last long this time either...” She gasped. “That’s never been an issue before~” She-Ra chimed playfully. “I mean... there hasn’t been much of a ‘before’ with us but... yes: It hasn’t been much of an issue for me in the past.” The feline shot back. “I’m just trying to sound sexy...” She-Ra said with a pout.

Catra shot her a smirk. “You don’t even have to try to be sexy, love~” she purred. She-Ra perked up. “Do you think we are moving too fast though? I mean...  **this** seems kinda fast?” she asked and gestured to her lady lips stuffed inside the pussy’s pussy. Catra casually shrugged. “Eh, I dunno. We do that a lot. And I don’t really have a point of reference so... that might be what they are used for?” she offered.

“I still feel like we should take up the offer of getting some proper sex ed, Catra. Just in case so we don’t do something stupid, or miss out on something big.” the heroine pointed out. “I know... but I feel like that’s our speciality at this point.” Catra chuckled. She-Ra caressed her cheek. “You know Perfuma said that’s not a good coping mechanism.” She noted softly. Catra sighed.

“I know... but I really can’t be bothered with all that tonight. Tonight is supposed to be about us.” She purred and leaned in to peck her girlfriends cheek. “I’ve had it untreated for our entire formative years, including the over a year long war... I don’t think suppressing it for a few more days will kill me.” She noted with a blep. She-Ra frowned. “I know... but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” She said with a playful nudge.

“Well, let’s start doing something you’ll like then.” the brunette cooed and gave a coy wink. She-Ra perked up even further. “Can do! ... at least I’m pretty sure I’ll enjoy this... it involves my flippity flaps, so it should be good!” She-Ra assured. Catra shot her girlfriend a deadpan. “Yeaaah... you gotta need to find a better name for that.” She teased. The blonde rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

“I mean... sure. I can see that. I wasn’t all that old when I named them.” She chuckled. “I bet.” Catra countered playfully. “So... what’s yours called?” She-Ra asked mischievously. The feline’s cheeks flared up as her ears folded back. “N-Nothing!” she blurted out. She-Ra caressed through her mane. “Sure, cutie~” she said with a wink. Catra scrunched her nose. “Stop saying that...” She replied sheepishly.

She-Ra cupped her partner’s chin. “I’ll have you making other noises then~” she chimed. The brunette squirmed as she placed her palms atop her own chest. “I can't help but feel like we might be trying to overcompensate for lost time...” She mewled softly. She-Ra paused, then shrugged. “Probably... but as said: We’ll figure it out as we go. As long as neither of us feels uncomfortable, we should be fine.” She noted with a smile.

“Plus: If we try something we don’t really like in hindsight: We’re not obligated to do it again. Communication is key.” She added. Catra let out a low scoff. “Yeah... wish I’d known that sooner.” She replied with a smile. “We all did.” She-Ra shot back as she gave teasing thrust. Catra shivered, then bucked back with a grin. “Well then: Let’s see how this goes, shall we?” she purred.

She-Ra put a hand on each of her lover’s shoulders. “So... you wanna go first?” she asked huskily. Catra’s eyes darted to the side for a moment. “Well, princess: How about you put yourself first for once?” she cooed back with sultry eyes. The blonde stared for a moment before she snapped out of it. “I can certainly try~” She mused. “Though... how would I-?” she tailed off. Catra rolled her eyes.

“Just avoid the tip silly.” She snickered. She-Ra gazed off for a second. “Oh yeah!” she blurted out as her eyes widened with realization. “To be fair though: I can’t be sure yours works like mine.” She added with a smirk. “Only one way to find out~” Catra teased. She-Ra lined up her clit beneath the folds of Catra’s. With half-lit eyes, she began to slowly thrust her hips. Her lips sliding slightly as her clit ground against Catra’s flesh.

The feline’s fur stood on its end as she arched her back. “That tickles.” She giggled. She-Ra clumsily ground up against her partner. “Okay, this is harder than it looks!” she huffed. “You’re harder than you look~” Catra playfully shot back. She-Ra awkwardly cleared her throat and chuckled. “C’mon Catra. It’s not  **that** big of a difference.” She explained. The feline shot her a bemused smirk.

“You can currently throw tanks. I don’t want to find out what your contractions would do if I had my fingers in there.” She noted cheekily as she grazed her tail along her partner's thigh. She-Ra hesitated. “Should... should I just change back?” she asked quietly. Carta shifted her weight quickly, then smiled softly and caressed her cheek. “No, it’s fine. I’m just nervously messing with you.” She explained.

“I am honestly surprised it has gone this well so far. Like... we had two successful sex in a row so far. That’s really good for two idiots without any prior experience.” She said with a blep. She-Ra chuckled. “Heh, yeah. It's a bit weird how we came to a crawl here...” She noted. “I mean... the other two were one sided, this is a mutual act. There’s a lot more moving parts, so to speak.” Catra said softly.

The blonde nodded. “Yeah, true... this is more difficult than just giving you a hand, so to speak.” She noted with a smirk and gave another thrust that elicited a mewl. She exhaled and slowly picked up a rhythm. “H-How’s this?” she whispered. “It’s okay. It feels nice, but that’s about it.” Catra replied softly. “But that’s what to expect if not involving the ‘good stuff’~” she giggled and exhaled.

“I was hoping it would be different when I’m with someone but... it just feels... nicer. Still doesn’t do much to get me there. But I can’t complain: It is very enjoyable regardless.” She purred. “Do you... do you think we goofed off a bit much instead of having sex?” She-Ra inquired hesitantly. “Probably.” Catra replied bluntly. “Buuut; Would it really be us if we didn’t?” she added with a cheeky smile, her cheeks flushed.

She-Ra cracked into a warm smile. “Heh, I guess not~” she mused. She scooped up her catgirl girlfriend into a hug as she kept tribbing. “You smell nice~” she murmured. Catra gave her a playful nip. She let out a soft grunt and scrunched her nose. “D-Did you feel that?” she mewled. “Mnh? Bwuh?” She-Ra blurted out. “Felt what?” she asked. The feline’s ears folded as her face fell slightly.

“I tried to flex my walls... but I guess it wasn’t enough.” She said with an apologetic smile. “Oh. OH!” She-Ra exclaimed. “To be fair: I’m more than a little distracted right now.” She said and planted a soft peck on her soulmates cheek, then half-lit her eyelids. “You feeling okay by the way? It’s not uncomfortable to have me inside of you?” she whispered softly. Catra shook her head and snickered.

“Surprisingly not. It’s mostly just... ‘there’. In a sorta pleasant way. I can definitely feel it though.” She noted. “Now hurry up and finish~ I want to get to this ‘post-coital cuddling’ I’ve heard so much about.” She said with a blep. “On it!” She-Ra confidently proclaimed. She stuck her tongue out and shifted her weight and began thrusting again. Sliding her clit between Catra’s soft folds.

She pushed just a bit too far and grazed against the other girl’s clit. Catra let out a sharp gasp and dug her fingers into She-Ra’s back. Her arms shook as she let out a shaky breath. “Mnh... I really want to ask you to keep going up there...” She said huskily, then inhaled slowly. “But... hurry yourself up please?” she gave a sheepish grin. “Self-control has never been my strong suit.” She laughed softly.

She-Ra nodded and re-adjusted herself. “Sorry, this is trickier than it looks. I thought it was just to grind. But like... angles and stuff...” She pointed out. “And the size difference doesn’t help either.” She chuckled and leaned over her partner with a smirk. “You’re the same Adora to me~ Just in a different packaging.” Catra said with a wink. “Heh, size can’t do everything.” She-Ra mused.

“Sure, powers and strength is a nice perk.” She added. “But it doesn’t help with the thinking?” Catra asked playfully. She-Ra tilted up the brunette’s head. “I’m afraid nothing can help that.” She replied cheekily. Catra gigglesnorted and pulled her in for a kiss. As She-Ra broke off the smooch, she leaned her forehead against the smaller girl and resumed grinding. She mashed her stiff bead between the slick folds.

She reached a hand down to better fit her pearl between Catra’s kitkat. “I think I’m getting the hang of this!” she proudly proclaimed. “At least the basics... this gets less scary and more awkward as I go on... is that normal?” shed asked thoughtfully with furrowed brows. “Your guess is as good as mine, princess.” Catra whispered and gave a light buck, her toes curled up in anticipation.

“It’s funny... I can wait years for something, days flying past. But once I actually have access to it... it's near impossible to just wait a few minutes... or even seconds.” She mused. “I’m like that with food! ... and masturbation... and now sex.” She-Ra gigglesnorted. “Glimmer told me that ‘You can’t long for something you never knew existed.’ or something like that...” She said and stroked her chin.

“I mean. I knew sex existed, after quite a while. And that you existed... I just didn’t think I could ever combine the two...” Catra murmured and brushed through her own hair. “Oh, we’re gonna be doing a lot of ‘combining’ the days to come~” She-Ra chimed as she waggled her eyebrows. The feline shot her a sultry glance. The eight foot tall sword lesbian flashed her ironic grin and winked.

“I’m still shocked you didn’t screw around with such an armory of options to lay with. Most of em practically threw themselves at you.” Catra purred as her tail flicked. She-Ra gave a thrust from bottom to top and grunted as the kitty mewled. “Not for lack of trying.” She snickered. “Most of the time I was in ‘mission mode’, and ‘serious Adora’ doesn't have time for poon. That comes AFTER the mission.” She stated.

“But yeah... there were moments where I wanted ‘to smash’, as the locals call it...” She bit her lower lip. “But, stuff got in the way. It was never the right time. Or I was too stressed. Which, you think would help...” She added. “I mean... I saw you several times rubbing one out after practice.” Catra noted innocently. She-Ra shot her a warm smile. “Yeah, I wasn’t really subtle with that.” She chuckled.

“But that was not ‘stress’ stress. I was just worked up from training. It was just physical. At most worrying if I did good. But out here? I worried for my friends... who, or what I was. If I’d be enough. If I was doing the right thing. Every action I took could harm someone innocent... it kinda sucks being ‘the chosen one’...” She muttered and slowed down her thrusts. She exchanged a look with her lover.

“It turns out I have issues getting it up if I’m stressed. Apparently mental balance is like, important or something. I’m honestly glad I even managed to do it today. I was worried all those thoughts would stick with me even now after...” She stared blankly for a moment before she perked up and picked her pace back up. Catra reached up and caressed her cheek with a knowing smile.

“Hey... at least we have ‘willing to die’ in common in our shared history... even if neither were good situations.” She whispered as her eyes welled up. “I kinda... want to finish, then just curl up and hold you for a good cry...” She-Ra said hesitantly. “So? That sounds lovely right now.” Catra replied. “Really? I thought sex was supposed to be more... happy?” She-Ra asked cautiously.

Catra shrugged and wrapped her legs around her. “I think it’s what we need right now. And pretty sure sex is just what we make of it.” She added and pulled her in for a full body hug. “I’m awkwardly getting closer.” She-Ra admitted after a few seconds. “What else is new?” Catra whispered affectionately. “Let’s find out~” She-Ra chimed and breathed on her neck. “I’m almost there...” She murmured.

She picked up her pace and leaned into the feline. She moved down to press her clit between her own folds, as she pushed against Catra’s fun cave. She grit her teeth, and with a few, final thrusts, she hugged Catra tight as she pressed their love beads together. Catra let out a gasp at the sudden attention. She-Ra let out a grunt as her hips trembled as she held herself close to her girlfriend and breathed against her neck.

The feline let out a squeak as her tail shot up. She shivered as her fur stood on end. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She twitched occasionally as She-Ra gasped and trembled as a low squelching noise filled the room aside from their breathing. She let out a long breath and sighed in content. Catra eyed her carefully. “I was a little worried you’d plop down on me.” She chuckled.

“If I wasn’t in this form: I probably would have.” She-Ra replied with a drained tone. “Wow that... that really clamped down down there.” She chuckled and wobbled a smidge. She shimmered and shifted back into her regular, poofy haired self. A sudden sloshing noise followed by a splash broke the tension. Adora froze. “Did you actually just squirt inside of me?” Catra asked with a bemused brow.

“... maybe.” Adora replied with a discount poker face. “There was a... sudden sensation of warmth down there.” Catra responded. “That said... I have NO IDEA how any of that even got in considering I was already stuffed...” She noted. Adora gave her a blank stare. “I’m gonna chalk that up to ‘princess magic’...” Adora stated. “Well, whatever it is: I’m not getting any younger over here!” Catra shot back with a pout.

  
  


Adora’s eyes widened. “R-Right! Sorry.” She apologized and inhaled, then steadied herself and went back to grinding. Catra bit her lower lip and closed her eyes once more and let herself go to the experience. “Adora...” She murmured. “Hm?” the blonde replied. “Do you think we’ll figure out what to do about our endurance difference?” Catra whispered softly as she pulled Adora tight.

“Definitely. Or at the very least: Figure something out.” Adora grunted. “There’s like... A LOT of sexual magic... I found that out after the war ended. That they exist I mean.” She added. “Good... I’d hate for that to get between us.” Catra mewled. “I didn’t come this far just to be stopped by my biology.” She said in a shaky laughter as she began to arch her back. “A-Almost...” She hissed.

“Just hold still as it happens...” She squeaked out. Adora nodded softly and ground their delicate nubs together. Catra took rapid, shallows breaths until she tossed her head back and yowled. Her claws dug into Adora’s back as the first one grit her teeth and held firm. Catra gave bunny humps as her body shook. Her mane flung a few drops of perspiration in the throes of passion.

As her orgasm died down, she all but collapsed. She wheezed heavily as her eyes glazed over. She tried to speak but only hot air came out. Adora let out a sharp gasp as the claws slid out. A thin, crimson streak ran down her sides. Catra was in a euphoric daze as her nostrils flared. Her eyes widened as she snapped out of her stupor. “Oh no-no-no!” She said hoarsely. Adora put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up.

She flashed her a smile. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. It just stung a little.” She said reassuringly. Catra averted her gaze in shame. Adora cupped her chin and made eye contact. “It’s fine, I promise.” She said softly and closed her eyes. There was a soft glow emanating from her back. As she opened her eyes, they had that blue shimmer to them for a split second. She shifted her weight to show her back.

The latest incisions were gone. Old scars still remained. But the source of the blood was all gone. “See? All better.” She stated. A weak smile crept its way back to the feline’s features. Adora embraced her and held tight for a minute as neither spoke. “So... can you like... do magic without transforming now?” Catra asked meekly. “I didn’t mean to...” She quietly added and nuzzled her girlfriend.

Adora put her own forehead against hers. “Sorta. Just nowhere near as strong. I can channel a bit of my powers.” She explained. “And well... not to sound weird but: Warn me next time, and we might can explore that a bit... I also have nails, you know.” She said awkwardly. Catra’s ears shot up in confusion. “I’m not saying I liked it but...knowing us: I wouldn’t rule it out...” Adora added with an apologetic smile.

“... that makes more sense than I’d like to admit... still: I’m sorry...” Catra murmured. “I am really beat though...” She added. “It’s okay. I’ll get back at you somehow.” Adora said cheekily. “And yeah, I’m pretty worn out too... this is gonna be one heck of a cuddle~” she chimed. “I may just enjoy this snuggle more than the sex we just had.” Catra replied. “I’d be okay with that.” Adora chuckled.

“Should we like... clean the sheets or something?” Catra asked. “Eh...let’s just scoot to the other side... I don’t feel like touching that mixed mess of various body fluids right now...” Adora replied and shuffled over to the other side of the makeshift double bed with her partner. “I’d say that describes our relationship rather accurately.” Catra chimed playfully. The two burst into giggles before they locked lips in a tender kiss.

“So... it finally happened, huh?” Catra whispered. “Yeah...” Adora acknowledged. “Was it everything you wanted?” the feline followed up with. “Not sure... I’ve never really... been able to want something. Bad stuff happened if I did... it will take getting used to.” Adora replied. “It was clumsy and somewhat messy but... I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the universe~” she whispered. “You  **are** my universe~” Catra sappily countered. The two locked hands as the moonlight gently bathed the two lovers. “To us.” they murmured in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn by https://twitter.com/LuckyAyase/status/1338504496155152385


End file.
